Acche Lagte Ho
by Morning Chrysanthemum
Summary: FrSey: "You make me breathless." Or at least that's what the title means. Set in Nil Desperandum during the wedding scenes. For Lily Winterwood.


**I dedicate this to Lily Winterwood, as a gift and thank-you for bringing **_**Blurring House Lines **_**and **_**Nil Desperandum **_**into the world. (Read them if you like Harry Potter and Hetalia, especially with England as a main (whoretastic) character.) Plus she's just awesome!**

**-ahem- I own nothing. Just thought I'd let you guys know.**

To say Francis was impatient was an understatement. Despite how serious the problems he and his…friends, you could say, had at the moment, he wanted to focus on other things. For example, where Madeline was then. The desire—no, _need_—to see her and was all that his mind would allow him to think about.

"_Mon Dieu…_" he whispered. It should have been a crime for time to pass by so slowly. For a sorry attempt to distract himself, he forced his gaze to wander around, too restless to focus on one thing. His line of sight paused at Kiku, who looked lost and depressed, for a moment. A twinge of either sympathy or guilt, along with sadness as well, erupted inside him. But then something caught his eye.

Madeline.

Of course he always thought her to be beautiful, but right then she looked downright gorgeous. Clad in a sky-blue dress and fancy satin ribbons, she reminded him of a statue of royalty or some deity, with the kind that has beauty that should be worshipped, not desired or touched or corrupted in any way.

But he still desired it anyway. He _was _France, after all. It was in his very nature.

She smiled brightly, albeit shyly, as he approached. "H-how do I look? Some people said I looked pretty."

He smiled as well."Not at all, Madeline." Taking notice of her hurt expression he proceeded to redeem that seemingly rude statement. "You're not just pretty; you're beautiful."

"How is that any different?" Given that she blushed, her radiant face close to mimicking a sunset, he knew that she was flattered. It reminded him of Arthur for a moment—but then when that name passed through his mind, another spasm of emotional pain spread through his body. But he didn't want to think of him at the moment. Instead, he leaned in closer to her ear and whispered in French, "The difference between 'pretty' and 'beautiful' is that 'pretty' is temporal—whereas 'beautiful' is eternal." [Author unknown]

Madeline snuck a quick look at him before she giggled at that, seemingly forgiving him. Francis felt lighter at the lovely sound. Words suddenly came to him.

"_When you steal glances at me like that... You leave me breathless..._"

Needless to say, she was surprised at the words and flushed darker, but she allowed him to go on.

"_When you play with a straying hair or your scarf... You leave me breathless..._"

The Seychellois girl laughed again. "Where did the scarf bit come from?"

He said nothing to retort to that, but merely gazed at her expectantly as he led her outside. She understood and continued from where he left off.

"_When you sigh heavily while looking at me... You leave me breathless..._"

"As I should, because I'm just that attractive," he inputted jovially while chuckling. Madeline rolled her eyes in mock annoyance and advanced with the song.

"_When I feel like I'm the only one you love... You leave me breathless..._"

That statement couldn't be held true after he met Arthur, though. She noticed the Frenchman stiffen for a bit, his cerulean eyes now guarding the pain he felt at the Briton's seeming loss. The black-haired one touched his arm in understanding, reassuring him that it wasn't his fault. He relaxed and picked up from where _she _trailed off now:

"_Within you, my love...are all the virtues..."_

She raised an eyebrow at this, but her mouth remained closed and quiet. He took it as a cue to prove his point by singing on.

"_The innocence, the simplicity, the delightfulness, the freshness..._"

Not for the first time, his eyes examined her closely. The sentence couldn't have been truer. And she knew that, so she replied,

"_All my charm is due to you... my freshness is thanks to you..._"

(Francis knew better than to add to that, though he couldn't help but give a smirk.)

"_Now that you__'__re my __lover__... I__'__ve become so much more __beautiful;_

_My every hue comes from you…_"

Well, that was something he could argue with. He always thought she was beautiful and fresher than any flower, no matter who she was with. But that didn't stop him from saying,

"_When you feel shy upon hearing my flattering words... You leave me breathless..._

_Sometimes bursting into laughter, and sometimes putting on airs... You leave me breathless..._"

Her cheeks heavily tinted with crimson again. She whipped her head to the side demurely. Or at least attempted to before Francis took hold of her chin and gently made their eyes meet.

"_When you sigh heavily while looking at me... You leave me breathless..._" was all she sang before their lips met. It was chaste at first, but soon became more passionate as Francis carefully nudged her mouth open with his tongue, soon invading it with that very organ. His arms found themselves around her waist, while she held him by the neck. They broke apart after a while. A thin bridge of saliva still kept their mouths together before it also broke apart.

Francis' face became thoughtful again, this time without depression. Madeline noticed this and asked,

"_Why do you seem so distant?_

_Why are you engrossed in your thoughts?_"

He didn't answer, so she pressed on.

"_Whatever__'__s in your __heart__... tell me, come on tell me…_"

The blonde smiled—neither joking nor completely serious. More like half-and-half.

'_I__'__m wondering... how should I be addressing you?_"

Her confused expression requested him to go on, so he did.

_My beautiful one, or my beloved, benevolent, or heavenly…_

_But those are already your names…_"

Madeline grinned, her warm brown eyes filled with affection. "How flattering," she murmured, before crooning,

"_When you tell me about these names that you have for me... You leave me breathless..._

_When you seem so lost in my love... You leave me breathless..._"

"But of course, _mon cher._" There was only sincerity in those words, nothing else.

"_When you steal glances at me like that... You leave me breathless..._" he repeated.

"_When you play with a stray hair or your scarf…you leave me breathless…_"

"_You leave me breathless…_"was her only response.

He repeated the phrase and the two went back and forth, chanting quietly. When the singing stopped, their mouths were again preoccupied by a kiss.

"_You have come into my life like the spring,_" he whispered when they broke apart. Another smile lit up her expression.

"Wrong song," she teased, but she caught how earnest he was.

Their mouths might have been reunited once more had it not been for Alfred calling out their names. It seems chaos had broken out at the wedding. The couple released themselves, but not before sharing a significant glance that only said one thing:

"_You leave me breathless…with just about everything you do._"

**Mon Dieu, I 'm so sorry about how late and crappy this is. –shot by a million fusillades- Happy (late) Birthday, Christmas, and New Year's to all! **

"


End file.
